


God Damn He’s Repressed

by Luna_is_baby



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: A little bit of Angst for spice, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Repression, degeneracy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_is_baby/pseuds/Luna_is_baby
Summary: Nazi jerks off and then feels guilty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	God Damn He’s Repressed

Nazi was repressed, like really repressed. It was kinda pathetic and impressive how repressed he was. He hasn’t even jerked off before for the fear of being a degenerate.

You couldn’t really blame him either, his ideology was based around the concept of repressing people. It was really no surprise he was repressed when it came to his sexuality.

He has gotten hard before but he always waited it out, it was painful but he didn’t want to risk being a degenerate scum.

Though if he was being honest with himself, he also felt separated and isolated from the rest of the ideologies for this difference in sexuality.

He wanted to be like them but at the same time he didn’t want to be a degenerate addicted to porn. It was conflicting for him. These thoughts fought in his head almost 24/7. It did quite a toll on his mental health. 

The some of the other ideologies noticed he was eating less and that he rarely came out of his room. Commie tried to ask what was wrong but to no avail. 

The stubborn white identitarian knew he was going to have to do something or he would break. For the most part he was using alcohol to cope but that would only last him so long, he didn’t want to slip and accidentally fall into drug usage like that degenerate ancom.

His plan was to simply wait until he got hard and then have a go a it. 

Just thinking about doing ‘the thing’ made him flush. Such degeneracy had no place in his perfect ideology. 

It didn’t take much thought about jerking off to make him hard.

‘That was fast’ he thought

He still wasn’t quite sure how to go about the action, should he just touch it? He wasn’t quite sure. This was pathetic.

He striped off his pants, throwing them onto the floor. He hesitated before continuing. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this”

he was disgusted yet, exited

He lowered his hand down and touched the ever growing bulge in his boxers. 

It twitched causing his breath to hitch

He wasn’t quite sure how to treat it. He tried petting it as if it were a scared animal. 

That relived him a little bit but he wanted more.

He released his member from the uncomfortable restraint of the cloth, throwing it down onto the ground as well.

It was shameful, but also enticing. 

The feeling drew him in. He didn’t quite understand why but it felt so good, not just good it felt amazing!

It wasn’t quite like anything he’s ever done before, it was addictive once he started. 

His breath hitched and moans slipped out of his mouth shamefully. 

He just couldn’t help himself. He was indulging in disgusting behavior but he moved past that. He was too far gone to realize how much of a degenerate he was being.

His rhythm sped up to a steady pace.

Pre-cum sprouted from the head of his dick. 

He felt hot and sweaty

His breath sped up to rapid gasps for air

He could feel a build up and then-

“Scheiße!”

Oh god was all he could think

He came, that’s what he wanted, right?

The post-nut clarity hit him like a truck. He was such a fucking degenerate. His throat went dry. He choked on a half sob. He was trying to contain himself. 

He didn’t want anyone to hear him crying, that would make things even worse. 

his tears ran down his face one after another he couldn’t believe what he had done. He felt disgusting. He was on the same level as sludge scraped off of the bottom of a dumpster.

this is not what he wanted. 

He grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up, sobbing like a bitch as he did so of course.

Even in the worst of times he would not allow himself to fit in his own filth. 

He sat back in his bed and thought to himself about how stupid that was.


End file.
